Oliver Tattletale
by Constancelcd
Summary: -Je n'ai pas apprécié sa remarque. Levant les yeux de leurs malles respectives, Cal et Terry regardèrent leur frère qui lui, avait déjà fermé la sienne. -Quelle remarque ? -Le choixpeau. Sur le quidditch. -Euh, attends, de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Callum. -Le choixpeau a dit que je ne serai jamais une star du quidditch. Pas assez de muscle par rapport à mon cerveau.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

**Voici une nouvelle histoire, avec plusieurs chapitres puisque ce que vous allez lire est un prologue !**

**Cette fiction est un des satellites du Procès, puisqu'elle se base sur la famille de Jane, OC de ma création. Cependant, comme le récit à lieu lors de son enfance, rien ne vous oblige à allez lire Le Procès et La déclaration. **

**N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer à la fin de votre lecture, car il faut avouer la frustration intense que je peux ressentir en voyant le nombre de lecteurs comparé au nombre de reviews…**

**Bon, j'ai fini de me plaindre !**

**Merci à JKR, sans qui je ne serai rien aujourd'hui (franchement, sur qui aurai-je bien pu écrire ?), et qui possède les sources de mon inspiration.**

**Merci à LilyJem pour le soutien, les premières relectures et les idées…**

**Et merci à AlouetteL, pour la relecture finale.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Prologue**

L'enfant était petit, maigre, visiblement effrayé.

Mais il se tenait droit, le menton levé et le regard fier. Son père aurait été fière de lui. Il disait toujours « mon gars, on peut pas tout avoir. Toi t'as un cerveau, sers t'en ! Et sois en fier ! ».

Avec sa salopette en jean, sa chemise à carreau et ses baskets, il avait laissé à tous les autres enfants l'impression d'être né moldu.

Ses frères lui avaient dit de ne pas faire ça, de s'habiller un peu mieux, qu'il n'allait pas passer les vacances à la campagne. Mais il avait refusé d'être autrement que lui-même.

Et lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'étaient les vêtements confortables. Et les livres.

Ça, ça expliquait le pourquoi de son vieux sac de l'armée moldue, déformé par le poids des livres et des cahiers qu'il avait tenu à prendre avec lui.

Le résultat de cette absence d'effort, c'est qu'il avait fait le voyage seul, personne ne lui avait parlé, même pas ses frères qui avaient préféré le laisser à ses bouquins. Et il entrait seul dans la grande salle. Il regardait seul le plafond en cherchant quels sortilèges avaient pu être utilisés, il avançait seul vers le tabouret à trois pieds.

-Alors petit, je me souviens bien de ton père, et tes frères sont encore là. Mais tu es un peu différent... moins de muscles, plus de cerveau... tu ne seras probablement pas une star de quidditch, en revanche tu pourrais faire beaucoup pour que ta maison remporte la coupe... Ton père à raison, soit fier de tes capacités ! SERDAIGLE !

Les applaudissements avaient été polis, ses frères avaient fermé les yeux de dépit pendant trente bonnes secondes avant de lui adresser quelques signes d'encouragement.

Ils allaient devoir être très bon en quidditch pour faire face au gamin. Il allait gagner des points sans faire d'effort, rien qu'en répondant aux questions des professeurs...

-Je me souviens pas qu'on t'ait invité gamin !

-Arrête Cal. Tu oserais pas faire ça si les parents étaient là.

-Le plaisir d'être à Poudlard, c'est justement qu'ils ne sont pas là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ledit Cal, agacé par la présence de son petit frère et sensible à l'argument parental, se redressa pour écouter sa requête, en ayant la ferme intention de refuser quoi qu'il arrive.

-J'ai besoin d'aide et je sais pas à qui demander. Vous avez de l'avance sur moi et rien n'empêche de s'adresser aux élèves des classes supérieures d'une autre maison.

-Gamin... on va pas t'aider à nous enfoncer.

C'était Terrence. L'autre frère. Lui aussi était agacé, parce que contrairement à Callum, il savait qu'ils allaient finir par aider Oliver.

Leur petit frère avait un talent inégalé en négociation. Et il connaissait parfaitement leurs points faibles.

-Je m'engage à ne pas lever la main pendant une semaine et à ne pas gagner de points par ce biais.

Et voilà, exactement ce que redoutait Terry, les autres gryffondors du groupe allaient s'y laisser prendre. La réputation d'Oliver avait déjà fait le tour de Poudlard. Certains élèves l'appelaient même « le cerveau ». Il gagnait des points aussi facilement que d'autres en perdaient et il réussissait l'exploit de ne pas paraître prétentieux ou intello pour autant. Les parents étaient fiers de lui, les minus encore à la maison lui écrivaient à lui en premier et il avait réussi à se faire apprécier de madame Pince.

-Personne ne répond à cette proposition ! Coupa-t-il avant que l'un de ces imbéciles ne s'engage inconsidérément. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de notre aide ? Nous devons savoir dans quoi nous nous engageons avant de prendre une décision.

-C'est juste, reprit alors Oliver. Mais vous allez être gagnant à tous les coups.

Lorsqu'Oliver exposa son problème et la solution qu'il avait trouvée, il y eut un blanc parmi les gryffondors. Personne ne venait leur demander de l'aide d'habitude, c'était d'ailleurs plutôt eux qui demandaient aux serdaigles. Mais là, il semblait que le refus ne soit pas une option digne d'eux. De toute façon, Cal et Terry aideraient quoi qu'il arrive. Autant accepter collectivement et être payé en retour.

C'est ainsi que débutèrent les leçons d'Oliver.

À la fin de l'année, le chétif petit garçon de la cérémonie de répartition avait disparu. Ça n'était pas tellement qu'il soit devenu grand et gros, mais il avait acquis une prestance qu'il n'avait pas avant. Il paraissait plus assuré. Il semblait moins emprunté dans son corps.

Quand il descendit du train à la suite de ses aînés, monsieur Tattletale, leur père, fronça les sourcils.

-Callum et Terrence ! Vous avez appris à votre frère à se battre ?

-J'ai demandé, intervint Oliver. C'était ça ou passer mon année à courir dans les couloirs pour éviter les petites brutes de Poudlard. J'ai payé les leçons que les gryffons m'ont données.

-Parce qu'en plus c'est toute la maison qui s'y est mise ? Rugit le père.

-Chacun sa technique, c'était plus enrichissant. On rentre ? J'ai faim !

_Deuxième année, juste avant la rentrée de septembre._

-Je n'ai pas apprécié sa remarque.

Levant les yeux de leurs malles respectives, Cal et Terry regardèrent leur frère qui lui, avait déjà fermé la sienne.

-La remarque de qui ?

-Quelle remarque ?

-Le choixpeau. Sur le quidditch.

-Euh, attends, de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Callum.

-Le choixpeau a dit que je ne serai jamais une star du quidditch. Pas assez de muscle par rapport à mon cerveau.

-Hinhin. Débile. Intervint le plus jeune des frères.

-Jake ! De quoi tu te mêles !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Comment tu peux dire d'Oli qu'il ne réussira pas quelque chose ? C'est comme agiter un chiffon rouge sous son nez. Tu vas te présenter aux sélections ?

En posant cette question, celui des Tattletale qui devait entrer à Poudlard cette année s'assit sur sa malle dans l'espoir de la fermer plus facilement.

-Oui. Et je vais être pris.

-Cool. Tu seras peut-être le premier Serdaigle à avoir du talent en quidditch ! S'écria Cal avant de s'enfuir, poursuivi par un oreiller qui s'écrasa sur le montant d'une porte.

-Tu te présentes à quel poste ? demanda Terry.

-Batteur ou attrapeur ? Je sais pas. Il fit une grimace devant le sourire de son frère. Te moques pas de moi, c'est pas drôle.

\- « Le Cerveau » qui ne sait pas quoi répondre, c'est amusant, si !

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles le cerveau ? Demanda Jake à Terry.

-Oh non ! Rugit Oliver. Maintenant toute la famille va être au courant Terry ! Tu pouvais pas te taire sur ce coup ?

En se plaignant, Oli se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et couvrit ses yeux de ses bras. En voyant ça, Jake et Terry échangèrent un regard et, dans un bel ensemble, se jetèrent sur lui.

-Bataille de chatouilles !

_Deuxième année, Janvier, match Serdaigle vs Serpentard._

-Et Serdaigle remporte le match ! Encore une fois, l'influence du nouveau batteur s'est fait sentir !

S'écartant de la foule de serdaigles et de serpentards, un petit groupe de gryffondors paraissait effondré.

-On a créé un monstre !

-Le choixpeau perd la main... enfin...

-On joue contre eux dans trois semaines !

Un joueur de serpentard, fendant la foule, les interpella.

-Hey ! Tattletale !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Elvie ? Demanda Callum.

-D'où il sort lui ? Oliver ? C'est censé être un intello ! Vous lui avez fait quoi pendant l'été ?

Terry lui attrapa les épaules, prit un air dramatique et lui répondit.

-Mais on sait pas ! On est au bord du gouffre ! Tu comprends pas ? Serdaigle, c'est notre prochain adversaire et on est même plus sûr de gagner ! Contre Poufsouffle, on s'est dit que c'était normal, mais là ! Là ! Contre Serpentard ! Ils auraient dû perdre !

Et avec les accents du plus pur désespoirs le groupe de gryffondors continua à se plaindre tout en partant rejoindre leur salle commune, laissant le pauvre serpentard indécis quant à cette sortie théâtrale.

_Deuxième année, Février._

-Expelliarmus !

Étrangement, malgré toute son intelligence et sa persévérance, Oliver ne parvenait à aucun résultat avec le sortilège de désarmement. Son meilleur résultat avait été de faire délicatement voleter les cheveux de son binôme.

Le professeur avait déjà montré plusieurs signes de désespoir devant le seul élève, le seul ! Qui ne parvenait pas à exécuter un sortilège considéré comme basique.

Oli était au bord de la rupture, hypothéquant encore plus une potentielle réussite.

Lorsque l'un des élèves de sa classe décida de se moquer, c'en fut trop et en se levant brutalement de son bureau, le jeune garçon sortit en courant de la salle de classe, traversa le château jusqu'aux cachots et entra sans frapper dans la salle du professeur Rogue.

-Cal !

Il explosa en sanglots et Callum se leva pour attraper son frère et le faire sortir de la classe.

-Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

Avec un geste d'agacement, Callum referma la porte avant de se pencher sur son frère.

-Oli ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Réponds-moi tu me fais peur !

-J'y... j'y arrive pas !

-Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ?

-Expelliarmus. Je n'y arrive pas, ma baguette ne veut pas. Et les autres se moquent de moi.

-C'est ça qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Tu n'arrives pas à réaliser un sort ? Mais Oliver...

-Tout le monde y arrive Cal ! Hurla Oli, tout le monde ! On est dessus depuis une semaine ! Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?

-Ok, tu te calmes.

Le grand frère rentra dans la salle de classe pour prendre ses affaires, faisant perdre à nouveau cinq points à sa maison, puis prenant son cadet par l'épaule, le dirigea vers le parc.

-À quelle heure tu t'es couché hier minus ?

-Je sais pas... tard. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la dernière fois que tu as pété un câble comme ça, tu n'avais pas dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures. Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

-J'y arrive pas. Ça m'énerve d'échouer à lancer ce sort. Du coup je pense qu'à ça...

-Je vais faire mon travail pendant que toi tu dors. Ce soir je t'aide à réussir. Mais tu commences par dormir. Et ne dis pas non, sinon je raconte ça à papa.

Vaincu, Oliver s'allongea et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Après avoir lancé un sort pour les maintenir au chaud, Callum rédigea une note pour Terry et Jake. Un première année qui passait par là se chargea de la transmettre.

Une heure plus tard, la fratrie réunie dans le parc établissait un plan d'attaque. Non sans mal. Oli était « le cerveau ». Même s'il essayait de développer son potentiel musculaire, son atout majeur était son intelligence. Mais Cal avait interdit de le réveiller.

Le groupe attirait l'attention. Déjà, l'assemblage de couleurs qui indiquait les différentes maisons. Et puis, chacun avait pu entendre les rumeurs sur la sortie fracassante de classe, sur les causes de la perte de points de gryffondor, sur la crise de nerf supposée du cerveau de Poudlard. Chacun avait sa théorie, et la nouvelle que le pauvre garçon échouait à lancer un sortilège basique s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre.

-On va pas pouvoir le laisser dormir plus longtemps Cal !

-Je sais Terry, mais tu l'as pas vu comme moi. Il faut qu'on l'aide et qu'on trouve une idée avant de le réveiller.

-Vous êtes trop gentils les gars... Bailla Oliver.

-Oli ! Depuis quand tu es réveillé ?

-Je sais pas. Cal, tu veux bien te mettre debout à trois mètres ?

En posant sa question, Oliver se mit debout, saisi sa baguette et sans prévenir, lança un Expelliarmus parfaitement exécuté. Callum se retrouva assis, sans baguette, avec un énorme sourire.

_Troisième année, peu avant la rentrée._

-Conseil de famille les gars !

À la demande de Callum, Oliver et ses frères se levèrent pour le rejoindre.

-Cette année, Jane entre à Poudlard.

-C'est de Jane que tu veux nous parler Cal ? Jane ? Celle qui t'a mis par terre la semaine dernière ? Tu as peur pour qui exactement ? S'exclama Oli en regardant l'ainé de la famille avec de gros yeux moqueurs.

-Il a raison. Jane est un danger pour les autres. Ça sera pas elle la victime...

-Terry, laisses moi finir, merci. Jane donc. Je reconnais qu'elle fait peur, mais elle reste notre petite sœur. Alors, vigilance !

-Ok ! J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne le saura pas !

Oliver entamait sa troisième année avec confiance. Il avait appris de ses erreurs, décidé d'arrêter le quidditch mais de continuer le sport. Il échangeait des cours de soutiens contre des cours de combat moldu.

Bien sûr, il avait rapporté à Jane la conversation entre hommes initiée par Callum. Avoir Jane de son côté était très clairement un avantage. Il avait pu tester à quel point ils pouvaient faire un tandem redoutable. Elle avait un don pour dénicher des informations et lui savait comment les exploiter. Heureusement pour les garçons, elle avait trouvé mignonne leur préoccupation.

Mais en réalité, la présence de Jane à Poudlard allait tout changer. Vraiment tout changer.


	2. Chapter 1 - le réseau

**Bonjour à tous et particulièrement à mes revieweurs !**

**Voici le premier chapitre qui entre un peu plus en détail dans la vie de ce cher Oliver !**

**Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

**(merci LilyJem^^)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le réseau.**

_Troisième année de Oliver et première année de Jane._

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris cette option ? demanda Jane à son frère, en regardant perplexe le livre de Runes.

-C'est parce que je veux connaitre des formes de magies différentes, comme ça, j'ai encore plus de possibilités pour mon avenir. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire tu vois, alors je veux avoir le choix. Et puis, là au moins, personne de la famille ne peut comparer.

-Oh ! Oli, franchement ! tu as de la chance, je suis trop jeune, mais sinon j'aurai pris Runes juste pour t'ennuyer ! comme si c'était notre passion à tous de nous comparer à toi ! tu es le meilleur, c'est tout !

-Mais justement, ça m'énerve ! je ne veux pas être meilleur ! je veux être juste moi, un élève et c'est tout.

Jane regardait son frère avec perplexité. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point-là en manque de confiance ? alors que pour toute la famille, il était celui qui allait réussir, à la seule force de son cerveau ?

Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient à la bibliothèque, sinon elle aurait certainement été plus vindicative.

-Bon, passons ce sujet, j'ai une info !

Oli avait coupé les réflexions de sa petite sœur et put voir à quel point il était facile de changer de sujet avec une petite phrase si simple. Une info, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, mais pour Jane, c'était le début d'une nouvelle quête. Elle avait toujours mené des quêtes, avec ou sans eux, sur tout et n'importe quoi. Et le soir, assise en famille dans la grande cuisine blanche, elle racontait le résultat de ses enquêtes.

Ainsi elle savait tout sur les voisins, depuis le nom du chien jusqu'à la marque de shampoing de madame. Leur parent avait dû lui expliquer à quel point elle était indiscrète et après réflexion, elle avait admis que ce qu'elle apprenait ne devait pas être répété à n'importe qui. Mais sa famille n'était pas n'importe qui, alors elle continua ses récits au dîner.

-Jake m'a dit que Cal disparaissait régulièrement en soirée. Bien sûr, il ne veut rien dire à personne. Donc Terry et lui veulent que j'utilise mon « talent d'observateur » (il avait mimé les guillemets avec ses doigts) pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Tu m'aides ?

-Quelle question ! qu'ont-ils fait déjà ? y a-t-il un début de piste ? ils auraient pu me demander à moi aussi !

-D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ils ont tenté la filature, sans succès. Et je crois qu'ils ont l'espoir naïf que tu vas te calmer ici !

Jane ricana en échangeant un regard complice avec Oli. A eux deux, Poudlard n'aurait bientôt plus un seul secret !

Ses frères n'étant absolument pas discrets, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils réussissent à suivre qui que ce soit !

-Ils ont essayé de lui mettre une sorte de trace… là je suis pas sûr, il faudra redemander. Ça me parait hasardeux. Ce qui est certain, en revanche, c'est bien qu'il se méfie maintenant !

-T'inquiète frérot, il n'a aucune chance avec nous deux. Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé comme paiement ?

Oliver fit une grimace.

-Un service suspendu…

-Quoi ? Comment est-ce que tu as obtenu ça ? Je n'ai jamais obtenu un tel résultat ! ça cache quelque chose !

-Euh, non, j'ai aussi proposé de m'abstenir de répondre en cours pendant trois semaines.

-OLI ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

-On va s'amuser et j'ai un service suspendu en attente, crois-moi, je gagne !

OoO

-Monsieur Tattletale, vous resterez à la fin du cours je vous prie.

La voix de McGonagall avait résonné dans la salle de classe. La plupart des élèves n'osaient plus bouger, tant leur professeur avait l'air en colère. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un griffon, et Oliver était un élève apprécié des professeurs. Cette fois, il n'était pas retenu à la fin des cours pour une question de méthode ou de contenu, mas visiblement pour une problématique plutôt disciplinaire. McGo ne faisait pas cette tête d'habitude, à moins d'être horriblement contrariée.

Et elle l'était. Lorsque le dernier élève ferma la porte, elle se tourna vers Oli en fronçant les sourcils.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête ?

-A quel sujet, professeur ? demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment de quoi elle voulait parler.

-S'il vous plait ! Monsieur Tattletale, vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes là ! Puis-je savoir quel échange ou pari stupide vous a conduit à cesser de répondre en classe ?

-En fait madame, c'est une affaire de famille.

-Bien ! Répliqua sèchement le professeur. Je ne vous retiens pas. Une dernière question, combien de temps ?

-Encore deux semaines madame.

Et pour atténuer le choc qu'il venait de donner à l'un de ses professeurs préférés, il sourit avant de sortir et de refermer tout doucement la porte.

Chacun pût se rendre compte très vite de l'importance du jeune garçon en classe. D'une part, les Serdaigle perdirent une avance jusque-là considérable de points. D'autre part, chacune des classes où il avait l'habitude de participer se retrouva obligée de fournir le double d'efforts pour compenser l'absence de ses connaissances encyclopédiques.

Oliver et Jane ne chômèrent pas.

Après une conversation avec leurs ainés, ils avaient pu relancer un certain nombre de sortilèges, ayant tous en commun de servir à poursuivre Cal dans chacune de ses activités. Ils avaient élargi leur cercle de connaissances utiles afin de pouvoir être alerté en temps réel de la moindre activité suspecte de leur frère. Et surtout, à eux deux, ils avaient réussi le tour de force de se mettre la quasi-totalité des tableaux dans la poche. La vraie force de Jane était là. Elle pouvait récolter une somme d'information jamais atteinte par qui que ce soit en allant faire la conversation à certaines dames de l'ancien temps, figées par l'ennui, et plus que ravie de pouvoir enfin cancaner avec quelqu'un de vivant. Oli s'était chargé des fantômes, avec un succès moins flagrant mais néanmoins réel.

En moins d'une semaine, la dernière semaine de mutisme scolaire de Oli, ils avaient engrangé une telle montagne d'informations qu'ils auraient pu, en un clin d'œil, faire tomber leurs camarades et professeurs un par un.

Heureusement l'éthique faisait comme partie de leur ADN, au même titre que la magie.

Le dernier jour des trois semaines, le frère et la sœur convoquèrent le reste de la fratrie à une réunion secrète.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ou Jane avait fait place nette d'un regard impérieux. Le préfet avait bien tenté de protester, mais elle s'était avancée vers lui et avait murmuré à son oreille. Devenu pâle, il n'avait pas insisté avant de partir. Oliver, qui était présent, avait compris à quel point Jane pourrait avoir de l'influence sur sa maison, et même Poudlard, si l'envie lui en prenait.

-Cal, commença à parler Oliver, tu as eu tort.

-D'accord, répondit-il en trainant sur le o, mais à quel sujet ?

Jane se leva de son fauteuil et se planta devant lui.

-Tu nous as caché ce qui pourrait devenir la meilleure partie de toi-même.

-Euh, est ce que ça n'est pas un peu grandiloquant, sœurette ? demanda Terry.

-C'est la première fois que je confronte un suspect, frérot, laisse-moi en profiter !

-Alors, stop ! réagit Cal en se levant. J'ai autre chose à faire que de rentrer dans vos délires bizarres.

-Hin hin, on se doute, ricana Jake, mais tu restes là.

-Oui, tu restes là. Ordonna Jane. Elle se tourna vers Oliver pour qu'il prenne le relais. Après tout, c'est à lui que la mission avait été confié.

-Ecoute Callum (et à ce moment, Cal sut qu'il allait avoir des ennuis, personne dans sa famille ne prenant jamais la peine de l'appeler par son nom complet), il faut que tu saches qu'en tant que tes frères, et sœur, rajouta-t-il en voyant Jane froncer les sourcils, nous ne chercherons jamais à te faire du mal.

-Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ? parce que comme entrée en matière, ça fait peur !

-Non, même si effectivement, tu vas devoir comprendre quelque chose de précieux…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Oli, personne ne sachant ou il voulait en venir. Cette partie-là du discours, même Jane ne s'y attendait pas.

-Vas-y, exprime toi petit frère ! mais fais vite, je dois encore aller à la bibliothèque…

-Non, on sait à quoi elle ressemble ta bibliothèque ! s'exclama Terry.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'air mi-affolé, mi-intrigué de leur grand frère.

Oliver reprit.

-Arrête Cal. Ce que je veux te dire c'est justement à ce propos. Si au lieu de nous cacher que tu es amoureux, tu nous en avais dit un peu plus, les garçons ne m'auraient pas confié la mission de te suivre pour savoir pourquoi tu disparais tous les soirs, je n'aurais pas recruté notre sœur pour avoir une plus grande force d'action et nous n'aurions pas créé le plus grand réseau d'espionnage de Poudlard de tous les temps. Et tu aurais pu nous présenter Johanna toi-même.

-QUOI !? hurla Cal, visiblement au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Comment ça, quoi ? répondit Oli. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? bien sûr que nous avons été curieux ! et bien sûr que nous avons prévenu cette brave fille que nous allions te retenir ce soir, on ne lui veut pas de mal, pourquoi veux-tu que nous la laissions attendre seule et dans le froid ?

-Vous. Avez. Enquêté. Sur. Moi.

Un vent glacial souffla sur la salle commune. La fratrie Tattletale rentra les épaules et retint son souffle, en attendant l'explosion de leur ainé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ? il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que j'aurais voulu vous la présenter moi-même ? et si finalement, notre histoire ne va pas plus loin, ou bien, si justement le fait de garder le mystère sur notre amour était un véritable choix ? Hein ? Mais non, la famille au complet se ligue pour fouiller ma vie ! Et toi ! (Il désigna sa sœur de son index tendu) Tu étais obligée de t'en mêler ? tu ne pouvais pas réfléchir ? de quel sujet est-ce que mon cher petit frère a cru bon de te détourner ? c'est ça que tu veux devenir, une madame cancan ?

Cal darda son regard sur l'enquêteur.

-Et tu as demandé quoi en échange de tes services ? parce que tu n'as pas fouiné dans ma vie gratuitement j'imagine, tout se paye entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère au moins que la phénoménale perte de point de ta maison… Oh, par Merlin, tu as été jusque-là.

Un profond silence suivi la colère froide de Callum. Les garçons avaient baissé la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard, et Jane avait perdu son air de défi.

Elle se leva et parla la première.

-Pardon Cal, on ne voyait pas les choses comme ça, tu t'en doutes. Mais je t'interdis de penser que je puisse me transformer en une méchante personne. Nous avons été maladroits, et indiscrets, mais ça ne fait pas de nous des monstres. Tu nous manques. Tu ne fais plus rien avec nous, tu disparais sans arrêt et tu ne nous parles pas. Et ne sois pas injuste avec Oliver. Il a toujours été là pour nous tous, il est le plus discret d'entre nous et s'efforce toujours d'être équitable. Ça ne regarde que lui, s'il arrête de donner des points à sa maison, et que je sache, personne ne l'a encore tabassé pour ça. Ne reste pas en colère trop longtemps. Et Johanna, à part son nom et son visage pour Oli et moi, on ne sait rien d'elle. Nous lui avons envoyé un message par le biais d'un de vos amis en commun.

Voyant son frère faire les cent pas devant la cheminée, pas encore calmé, elle fit signe à ses frères de partir vers leur lit. Mais si Jake et Terry s'empressèrent de fuir, Oli resta.

-Tu dois me détester, et même si ça ne va pas durer, je suis mal à l'aise avec ça.

-Il fallait y penser avant.

-J'ai de quoi me faire pardonner, si tu acceptes que « le plus grand réseau d'espionnage de Poudlard » te fournisse des informations.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire ?

-Et bien, par un moyen que tu ne veux pas connaitre mais qui n'implique rien d'interdit dans le règlement…

-C'est vrai ? intervint Jane, on ne fait rien d'interdit ?

-J'ai relu le règlement trois fois, et non, rien ne nous empêche de faire ce que nous faisons.

-Bref ! s'impatienta l'ainé, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Jure de ne pas exercer de mesure coercitive sur l'un de nous ! s'exclama Oli, craignant pour la première fois que son frère les punisse pour les renseignements obtenus grâce à une très grosse dose d'indiscrétion.

-De mesure… mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-Rien de mal ! jura Jane.

-Mais en échange de ta clémence, je pourrais te donner quelques infos sur la stratégie des Serpentard pour le prochain match.

Et Cal promis de réfléchir. Il partit, laissant les deux apprentis enquêteurs pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Par honnêteté, Cal avait décliné l'offre d'espionnage mais il avait décidé de laisser passer l'affront, repensant aux mots de ses frères et sœur concernant ses absences répétées.

Il ne présenta pas Johanna pour autant, mais il parla d'elle. Un peu.

Jusqu'au jour où il dut en parler beaucoup. Le jour où elle disparut.


	3. Chapter 2 - La disparition

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoici avec Oliver. J'espère que vous allez bien, je vous laisse vous distraire...**

**Merci Lily Jem pour la relecture et la correction.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2. La disparition.**

_Troisième année de Oliver et première année de Jane. _

_Février._

Les murmures d'une rumeur avaient peu à peu enflé parmi les élèves et à la fin du petit déjeuner, l'ensemble de la communauté scolaire savait qu'une des leurs avait disparu de Poudlard.

Oliver s'était assis à la table des rouge et or sans provoquer l'attention de ses camarades, puisqu'il le faisait de temps en temps. Cependant, cette fois, un observateur attentif aurait pu voir que les Tattletale étaient rassemblés autour de Cal, et que celui-ci avait mauvaise mine. Sa cravate était de travers et ses cheveux avaient l'air d'avoir une vie propre. Oliver et Jane s'étaient déjà concertés en échangeant des regards et avaient décidé, sans une parole, qu'ils allaient se rattraper de la dernière fois en retrouvant celle qui faisait battre le cœur de leur frère.

Comme il était l'heure de partir en cours, chacun se sépara à regret, inquiet de voir leur ainé aussi profondément abattu. Il était d'ordinaire le pilier de la fratrie, celui qui calmait et rassurait, celui qui trouvait des solutions et dédramatisait les petites catastrophes de la vie.

Ce rôle, les « petits » devaient l'endosser pour Callum.

En utilisant les tableaux, Jane réussit à savoir le contenu des discussions entre les professeurs de l'école, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se disait dans le bureau du directeur. Ces tableaux-là étaient incorruptibles, ou en tout cas, elle n'avait pas de quoi les faire céder.

Oli demanda alors de l'aide à un fantôme mineur, oublié de tous et qui tendait à perdre en substance à force d'être ignoré.

Le soir même, la fratrie était réunie dans une salle de classe un peu à l'écart, qu'ils avaient rapidement nettoyé en utilisant les sorts ménager de leur mère.

Comme chacun d'entre eux en arrivant avaient jeté un sort de silence ou de confidentialité, aucun élève ne pourrait les entendre et encore moins Rusard s'il venait à passer par là.

-Ok, alors, bilan de la journée. Commença Terry, en prenant le rôle qui revenait normalement à Callum, celui d'animateur des débats. Jane ?

-D'après Dame Chantal, dont le tableau se situe devant la gargouille, les aurors ont été appelés dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, à la suite de l'échec des recherches dans le château. Sir Cuthbert a assisté à une partie des recherches, avec ses frères ils couvrent l'aile Ouest, en utilisant tous les tableaux représentant des scènes de combats.

D'après lui, les passages secrets connus ont été ouverts et vérifiés, ainsi que toutes les pièces, salles de classe ou autre.

Pour l'aile Est, les Gnomes du grand tableau signalent que le passage derrière la statue du cavalier noir semble ignoré par les aurors, mais sinon, le bilan est le même que pour l'aile ouest, visite exhaustive. Les gnomes signalent au passage qu'ils peuvent se déployer partout où il y a de l'herbe dans les tableaux.

Dame Rosie et Sir Robert, pour l'aile nord. Même rapport. L'aile sud, le tableau des elfes de maison a déployé tous ses effectifs et ils font le même constat. Ça m'a donné l'idée de descendre aux cuisines, les elfes sont d'accords pour fouiller sur leur temps libre.

-Ok, merci Jane. Il faut que nous allions dans le passage du cavalier noir. Oli ?

-Alleaume a réussi à se glisser au plafond du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Alleaume ? demanda Cal, sortant ainsi de son hébétude.

-C'est un fantôme, il est là depuis presque aussi longtemps que Poudlard existe, et il est particulièrement transparent, car depuis très longtemps, personne ne lui a parlé. Bref, il a l'habitude de flotter aux plafonds, ce qui fait que plus personne ne le remarque et j'imagine que les protections de Dumbledore se sont habituées à lui. Il était donc dans le bureau pendant la réunion avec les aurors. Il n'y a rien, pas de traces, pas d'indices. Aucun déclenchement magique inhabituel, pas d'intrusion, pas de sortie. Rien.

Un lourd silence suivit la déclaration d'Oliver. Callum avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et un léger tremblement venait témoigner de son angoisse.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jane doucement, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son grand frère.

-Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Elle est comment ? je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui fait d'elle quelqu'un de différent des autres ?

-Je ne sais pas.

En s'essuyant les yeux, Cal regarda sa famille. Il vit à quel point tous étaient soucieux de le voir abattu. Alors il se décida à parler de la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

-Elle est gentille, elle ne crie jamais. Elle écoute. Vous l'avez fait rire, c'est elle qui m'a convaincu de ne pas rester en colère, parce qu'elle m'a dit que vous deviez beaucoup m'aimer pour prendre soin de moi comme ça. Elle est gauchère. Elle n'ose pas rire en public, parce qu'elle rit trop fort. Elle pourrait être vraiment douée en classe, mais ça ne l'intéresse pas, alors elle est juste moyenne. C'est Johanna. Elle… elle est belle, même si elle n'est pas comme ces filles parfaites des magazines, elle a un charme qui fait d'elle une belle personne. Elle me manque.

Jake se leva et serra brièvement son frère dans ses bras, à la surprise des autres qui ne l'avaient jamais vu être tactile avec qui que ce soit. Puis il se tourna vers Terry afin que celui-ci l'accompagne pour aller fouiller le dernier passage secret non ouvert par les aurors. Après qu'ils eurent passé la porte, Oliver appela Alleaume.

Un vague nuage scintillant apparu dans la classe. En se concentrant très fort, on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un jeune garçon d'environ seize ans, avec cette coupe au bol visiblement à la mode au moyen-âge.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix fût comme un écho lointain.

-Que puis-je pour toi Oli ?

-Désolé de t'ennuyer avec cette histoire, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment de piste pour retrouver Johanna. Est-ce que tu as une idée ? un endroit où chercher ? tu es là depuis assez longtemps pour tout connaitre du château, et je suis sure qu'elle est encore à l'intérieur.

-Je vais réfléchir, mais peut-être que vous pourriez déjà chercher dans les couloirs du sous-sol, là où il n'y a pas de tableaux. Même si les aurors y sont passé, je crois me souvenir…

Et il disparut soudainement, sans finir sa phrase.

-Quel malappris ! s'exclama Jane.

-Non, il a une idée. Il fait toujours ça quand il a une idée.

-Mais tu le connais depuis quand ? demanda Cal, tout en ouvrant la porte, pour suivre les conseils du fantôme.

-Il hante la salle commune de Serdaigle, c'était sa maison, mais comme il réfléchit trop, il s'élève au plafond et plus personne ne le voit.

-Alors comment toi, tu l'as vu ? relança Jane, tout en descendant les escaliers vers le couloir menant aux cuisines.

-Je m'étais allongé sur le tapis. C'était quand je n'arrivais pas à écrire le parchemin de Binns sur les conséquences de l'affrontement de 1234 sur le commerce entre les sorciers d'Angleterre et la communauté sorcière du royaume de Navarre.

Cal et Jane se jetèrent un coup d'œil perplexe. Cal ne se souvenait même pas qu'il ait dut un jour écrire sur ce sujet, quand Jane se demandait comment elle pourrait récupérer en douce les devoirs de son frère pour pouvoir les copier discrètement les années suivantes.

-Enfin, je voyais quelque chose briller au plafond, mais je n'arrivais pas à fixer ce scintillement. Ça m'a agacé. J'ai essayé de l'attirer d'un sort. Il a trouvé ça drôle et il est descendu du plafond. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à faire mon devoir. Et depuis, nous discutons régulièrement. Si on discute suffisamment longtemps, il récupère en substance.

Tout en discutant, le trio était arrivé devant les cuisines. Oli appela le Moine Gras.

-Qui me dérange ? demanda celui-ci en apparaissant devant eux.

-Excusez-nous, nous voudrions connaitre les passages pour atteindre la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Le fantôme explosa de rire.

-Mais bien sûr !

Il commença à disparaitre lorsque Callum eut la présence d'esprit de compléter leur demande.

-Nous cherchons Johanna.

Le fantôme repris toute sa consistance devant les jeunes gens.

-Oh. C'est une affreuse histoire. Je vous reconnais vous…

Il regarda Cal, puis détailla Oli et Jane.

-Vous aussi d'ailleurs, vous êtes les discrets fouineurs.

-Les discrets fouineurs ? s'exclama Jane, oh ! j'adore ce surnom !

Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Callum se sentait mieux depuis qu'il était actif, et entendre Oliver raconter ses histoires l'avait distrait de ses angoisses. Il savait bien que son frère et sa sœur faisaient exprès de parler en continu, sans laisser de temps morts, afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait de ne pas être seul à ce moment.

Le Moine Gras consentit à leur indiquer deux itinéraires possibles, que les élèves de Poufsouffle empruntaient régulièrement pour éviter de se retrouver coincés lors des heures de pointe.

Puis, il disparut.

-Super, marmonna Jane, tu parles d'un fantôme de maison, il est à peine concerné par l'affaire.

-Arrête Jane, ça n'est pas parce que tu ne le vois pas qu'il n'est pas là, et il est peut-être en train de chercher, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Oli, c'est pas parce que tu es ami avec un fantôme que tu dois les défendre tous…

-Et ça n'est pas parce que tu es vexée que tu dois les condamner tous !

-Les enfants, est-ce qu'on peut chercher ?

-Pardon Cal ! s'exclamèrent les fautifs, en rougissant de leur légèreté.

Après une brève concertation, dont une partie eu lieu dans le dos de l'ainé par une sorte d'entente télépathique, ils se séparèrent, Cal et Jane d'un côté, et Oli de l'autre. Chacun prenant un couloir.

En se séparant, le regard d'Oli vint dire à Jane : « Attention à Cal ! préviens-moi au moindre souci ! » et le regard de la jeune fille répondit : « T'inquiète, je le couve comme une poule ! ».

Oliver savait que les aurors étaient passé par là, mais il n'avait pu avoir aucun retour puisqu'il n'y avait pas de tableau dans cette partie du château et que le Moine Gras ne faisait pas parti de ses informateurs. Son inquiétude venait de la possibilité, non négligeable, que des passages, ou des pièces, existent sans que personne n'en ait connaissance. Car si tel était le cas, il ne pouvait pas vraiment chercher dans ces endroits.

-Alleaume !

Le jeune fantôme était parti avec une idée, et il n'était pas revenu. Il devait s'être perdu dans ses réflexions.

-Alleaume !

Une ride de contrariété sur le front, le garçon cherchait le long des murs n'importe quoi pouvant servir d'indice, la moindre trace un peu étrange ou anormale. Un fil, un bouton, une petite trace de magie, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire.

-Alleaume ! cette fois, il avait crié. Et cela fonctionna, une petite brume apparue devant lui.

-Pardon, j'étais en train de réfléchir. J'ai une idée !

-Laquelle ?

-Lorsque j'étais jeune fantôme, je m'ennuyais beaucoup, et un jour, j'ai décidé que puisque j'étais condamné à errer dans cette bâtisse, j'allais en profiter. J'ai donc visité toutes les salles communes, puis les bureaux des professeurs, et enfin les passages secrets connus.

Oliver s'obligea à la patience. Il avait remarqué que s'il brusquait le fantôme, celui-ci perdait complétement le fil de ses pensées, et pire encore, il recommençait depuis le début ses explications.

-Lorsque j'ai eu finit, j'ai eu l'idée de traverser tous les murs, pour voir. J'ai découvert beaucoup de salles, de couloirs, que personne ne connait plus aujourd'hui. J'en ai oublié beaucoup, mais il me semble que par ici, il y a un passage secret.

-QUOI ? Le fantôme sursauta devant l'exclamation de son ami vivant. Où ça ? reprit Oli, tu te souviens ?

-Non, mais il suffit que je passe la tête à intervalles régulier.

-Fais-le ! Enfin, s'il te plait, est-ce que tu peux le faire ?

-Bien sûr, sinon je ne t'en aurais même pas parlé !

L'instant d'après, on put voir une moitié de fantôme longer le mur gauche du couloir, vision qui aurait été drôle en d'autres circonstances, mais qui ne faisait pas du tout rire Oliver tant l'angoisse lui serrait le ventre.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Alleaume décida de changer de mur. Il recommença à plonger la tête.

Et soudainement, il disparut dans le mur, complétement et sans un mot.

* * *

**Une question ? Une réflexion ?**

**N'hésitez pas !**


	4. Chapter 3 - Johanna

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour les publications aléatoires, mais je veux avoir toujours un peu d'avance et comme j'avais une panne d'inspiration… mais ça y est, c'est revenu, alors voilà le chapitre trois. **

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien, bonne lecture !**

**(Je n'ai pas fait relire ce chapitre, il y subsiste donc certainement des fautes, mille excuses !) **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Johanna**

-Alleaume ! Alleaume !

Le cœur d'oliver battait la chamade, alors que son cerveau s'efforçait de rester prudent et rationnel. D'une part, il ne pouvait rien arriver de grave à un fantôme, d'autre part, ça n'était pas forcément parce qu'il avait trouvé Johanna qu'Alleaume était rentré dans le mur, il pouvait aussi bien n'avoir fait qu'explorer un couloir. Resserrant ses doigts sur sa baguette, il approcha de l'endroit ou le fantôme avait disparu.

-Alleaume ? Tu es là ?

Par acquis de conscience, il chercha ce sort qui permettait de détecter la présence de personnes vivantes. Il avait lu la formule dans un manuel et aussitôt noté dans un de ses petits carnets. Il devait s'en souvenir, il n'oubliait jamais rien, il était Le Cerveau de Poudlard après tout !

Mais avant d'avoir le temps de faire remonter l'info à la surface de son cerveau, Alleaume réapparut devant lui, plus consistant que jamais, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Elle est là !

-Elle va bien ? elle est vivante, hein ?

-Oui, elle a faim et froid, mais elle va bien. Elle te dit de ne pas toucher le mur, parce qu'elle s'est appuyée dessus pour remonter sa chaussette et qu'elle est passé au travers.

-D'accord. Peux-tu lui dire que je cherche comment la faire sortir ? et ensuite, acceptes-tu d'aller chercher Cal ?

-Oui, avec plaisir !

Juste après le départ du fantôme, Oliver se mit à tâter le mur délicatement, en partant du principe que s'il restait assez loin, si seuls ses doigts touchaient au mur, et pas son corps, il ne devrait pas passer au travers.

Rapidement, l'une des pierres du mur attira son attention. Mais les émotions de la journée avaient été suffisamment intenses, et il décida d'attendre que d'autres personnes soient présentes pour pousser à fond.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir, bien avant que n'apparaissent ceux qui les provoquaient. Il y avait plus de monde que prévu, certainement des professeurs et peut-être des aurors.

Alleaume surgit, puis entra dans le mur. Callum arriva en courant, suivit de près par Jane, puis le professeur McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore juste avant un grand homme à moustache portant la cape des aurors.

-Alors mon garçon, demanda Minerva, ou est-elle ?

-Là. Répondit Oliver, en indiquant du doigt le mur de pierre.

-Comment ça, là ? soyez plus précis jeune homme ! insista la digne dame.

-C'est-à-dire ici ! répliqua Alleaume, en sortant la tête du mur, faisant hurler Jane de surprise. Les adultes eux même ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle dit qu'elle est heureuse de savoir qu'il y a autant de monde de l'autre côté du mur, mais qu'elle apprécierait un peu d'action.

Oli s'apprêta à intervenir lorsque le professeur Chourave surgit au milieu d'eux.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Oui ? Où est-elle ?

-Derrière le mur ! répondirent en cœur ses collègues.

Pendant tout ce temps, l'aurors n'avait rien dit. Mais il avait observé et il voyait bien que le jeune garçon à l'origine de la découverte avait quelque chose à dire. Sauf que les adultes en présence ne le laissaient pas parler.

-Hum ! fit-il, attirant les regards sur lui. Jeune homme, as-tu une idée ?

-Merci, j'en ai une. Deux même. Directeur, pourrions-nous appeler un elfe de maison ? peut-être que l'un d'entre eux connait le passage et pourrait y transplaner.

-On ne transplane pas à l'intérieur de l'école jeune homme ! intervint l'auror en fronçant les sourcils, semblant déjà regretter de lui avoir donné la parole.

-Les elfes de maisons ont d'autres pouvoirs que nous monsieur, répondit Dumbledore en appelant un elfe.

Il exposa sa requête à un elfe de maison apparut devant lui. Celui-ci écouta attentivement, avant de repartir.

-Il va demander à ses collègues, expliqua le directeur. Vous aviez une autre suggestion ?

Interpelé, Oli prit sa respiration avant d'expliquer.

-Je pense que si on s'appuie sur cette pierre, le passage s'ouvre.

Il montra la pierre, située assez bas pour que normalement, personne ne s'y appuie par hasard.

-Je propose d'essayer. Il peut se passer deux choses. D'une part, le passage s'ouvre et nous pouvons tirer Johanna de là avant qu'il ne se referme. D'autre part, il s'ouvre, et la victime y est aspirée. Si c'est la deuxième solution, il me semble que l'on pourrait demander à un elfe de venir récupérer Johanna et …

-Certainement pas toi ! s'interposa Cal, comprenant avant les autres les intentions de son frère. Et d'un mouvement fluide, il tira Oliver derrière lui, prit sa place et appuya fermement sur la pierre.

Il y eu comme un grondement, et le mur devint flou, comme une illusion à travers laquelle ils purent tous voir une jeune fille assise par terre, le visage tourné vers eux et l'air surpris. Cal ne fut pas aspiré, mais le mur se reforma presqu'aussitôt.

-Espèce d'inconscient, rugit McGonagall, retenue par Dumbledore et Chourave. Vous auriez pu mourir !

-Mais il n'est pas mort, coupa l'auror. Recommencez et avancez-vous dans le passage. Vous prendrez la jeune fille dans vos bras et je rappuierai sur la pierre pour que vous fassiez le voyage dans l'autre sens.

Et il appuya sur la pierre, ne laissant personne réagir.

Heureusement, Albus avait acquis une certaine expérience des situations bizarres, et il eut le réflexe d'envoyer un patronus à Pomfresh, afin qu'elle soit prête à recevoir Johanna. En voyant cela, Jane parti soudainement en courant, à la surprise de ses frères.

Mais le passage s'ouvrit, et Cal entra dedans.

Une bouffé d'angoisse saisi Oliver, à la pensée de son frère coincé dans un passage qui ne permettait peut-être même pas de revenir. Toutes pensées rationnelles le quittèrent pendant quelques secondes. Il cria.

-Alleaume !

Le jeune fantôme vint à lui aussitôt et comprit en un instant ce qu'aucun des adultes n'avaient vu.

-Il va bien ! il va bien et elle aussi ! la pudeur m'oblige à ne pas commenter ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur mais tout va bien !

-L'auror lui tendit un mouchoir pour essuyer la sueur froide qui avait envahie son visage. Plus expéditive, la directrice de Gryffondor lui jeta un sortilège informulé qui le réchauffa et le sécha d'un courant d'air puissant.

Après s'être assuré de l'état de l'enfant à ses côtés, l'auror demanda l'autorisation de parler au fantôme.

-Bien sûr que vous pouvez ! répondit Alleaume lui-même. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Pouvez-vous aller voir là-dedans s'ils sont prêts à essayer de sortir ?

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt exécuté et le fantôme disparu dans le mur.

Jane revint en courant toujours, suivi de plus ou moins près par Jake et Terry, puis un couple angoissé.

-J'ai pensé que les parents de Johanna voudraient serrer leur fille dans leurs bras au plus tôt !

-Elle n'est pas encore sortie ! répondit Dumbledore, quelque peu agacé des initiatives de cette fratrie.

-Où est Cal ?

-Jane, garde ton calme, mais… il est toujours dedans avec elle.

-Pourquoi ? Oli ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore essayé de les faire sortir, intervint l'auror.

Jake et Terry avait enlacé Oli et Jane, et ensemble ils formaient une petite chaine solidaire dans l'angoisse.

L'auror donna le signal à Alleaume, compta jusqu'à cinq et appuya sur la pierre. Chacun put voir le couple s'avancer vers la sortie, mais le mur ne les laissa pas passer.

Un gémissement d'angoisse sorti des lèvres des parents de Johanna, tandis que les Tattletale resserraient leur étreinte.

Un elfe surgit devant eux.

-Directeur, nous pensons pouvoir réussir, et Caïus a été envoyé pour essayer, mais en attendant, vous devriez pouvoir faire passer ce panier dans le couloir !

-Merci beaucoup ! c'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama Albus en découvrant les petits sandwichs et le pichet d'eau.

-Il faut juste ouvrir le passage devant Caïus, pour que Caïus transplane ensuite. Ajouta la créature.

Et ainsi fut fait. On rappuya sur la pierre, on tendit le ravitaillement, Callum s'en saisit et dès que le panier eu franchit le mur, celui-ci redevint tangible.

Alleaume faisait la navette, donnant les instructions et transmettant les nouvelles de chacun.

Le fantôme était à présent tout à fait visible, consistant presque.

Lorsque l'elfe fut prêt, il passa une nouvelle fois le mur pour demander aux deux amoureux de reculer un peu, au cas où.

Il resta là, et quand la petite créature apparue dans le passage secret, il était présent pour la voir.

L'elfe ne prit aucun risque et ressorti seul. Comme l'aller-retour fonctionna bien, l'elfe reparti, attrapa le couple et transplana auprès de la petite foule en un instant.

Le petit déjeuner était bien avancé lorsque le courrier arriva.

Personne n'y preta vraiment attention, car le récit des évènements de la nuit était dans toutes les bouches, plus ou moins enjolivé et exagéré de prouesses imaginaires.

Les élèves de Gryffondor avaient dû menacer leurs congénères afin que Callum puisse se nourrir en paix. Bill et Charlie Weasley avaient lancé un chauve furie à la tête de deux serpentards, ce qui avait refroidit les velléités.

Soudain, un hoquet de surprise souleva la table des rouge et or.

Devant Callum, rouge et fumante, une beuglante frémissante attendait d'être ouverte.

-Ouvre la vite, lui recommanda un Weasley, sinon elles explosent et c'est pire !

Callum se saisit de la lettre, prit son souffle et d'un geste sec, la décacheta. Elle bondit alors hors de ses doigts et se déplia complétement, flottant à hauteur de son visage.

-EST-CE QUE TU ES FOU ? COMMENT AS-TU PU PRENDRE LE RISQUE DE FINIR TA VIE ENFERME DANS UN PASSAGE SECRET ? EST-CE QUE TU AS PENSE A NOUS ? FILS INGRAT ! FILS IMPRUDENT ! ET TU AS ENTRAINE TES FRERES DANS L'HISTOIRE EN PLUS ! ET TA PAUVRE PETITE SŒUR ! JE SUIS FURIEUSE ! TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR LORSQUE TU VAS RENTRER A LA MAISON !

La lettre sembla reprendre son souffle.

-LES ADULTES SONT LÀ POUR CE GENRE DE SITUATION ! JE TE PREVIENS, JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE UN SEUL REPROCHE A TON SUJET JUSQU'A L'ANNEE PROCHAINE, OU ALORS, TU VAS REGRETTER LE JOUR DE TA NAISSANCE !

Et au soulagement de l'assistance, la lettre commença à s'écrabouiller sur elle-même, signe que la lettre était finie.

Mais soudain, elle se déplia violemment et bondit jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles.

-ET TOI ! AVEC TOUTE TON INTELLIGENCE, TU N'AS RIEN TROUVE DE MIEUX QUE D'ORGANISER LES BETISES DE TON FRERE !

Et cette fois, la lettre s'effrita dans une pluie de cendres.

L'hébétude dans la salle prit fin au bout de quelque secondes, rompu par un éclat de rire mal réprimé de Jane.

Johanna étant à l'infirmerie, Callum seul avait pu rester un peu avec elle, entretenant ainsi le suspense à son propos. Mais Jake, Terry, Jane et Oliver savaient que le moment de rencontrer la jeune fille était proche. Aussi, à la grande surprise de leur frère ainé, ne cherchèrent-ils pas à la voir à l'infirmerie.

La beuglante avait affecté Oli, qui trouvait injuste l'attitude de sa mère. Après tout, il avait réussi à retrouver la jeune fille, eu l'idée de faire venir un elfe et tout le monde était vivant à la fin. Ses parents auraient dû être fière de lui. En fait, personne ne l'avait félicité pour sa réussite, leur réussite à Jane et lui. Il avait donc arrêté de parler, personne ne s'en rendant compte dans l'euphorie du moment. Comme ils avaient peu dormis, la fatigue excusa son mutisme. Le lendemain, il n'avait pas repris la parole et Jake, le premier, se rendit compte du problème.

Il en parla aussitôt à Cal, qui était celui qui comprenait le mieux les humeurs de leur Serdaigle de frère.

Callum s'en voulu. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint Johanna dans le passage, il n'avait pensé qu'à elle, au point de ne pas réfléchir une seule seconde à la possibilité qu'ils ne puissent pas ressortir. Il avait accordé une confiance aigue à son frère et il s'était laissé porter.

Quand l'elfe les avait transplané au dehors du piège, l'émotion avait pris toute la place, les parents de la jeune fille avait entouré le jeune couple de mille attentions et la fatigue conjuguée avec la fin du stress avait eu raison de lui, il s'était endormi très vite.

Et finalement, au petit déjeuner, il s'était amusé de voir que leur mère n'avait pas négligé son cadet, sans même se rendre compte que cette beuglante était le premier mot adressé à Oliver depuis la veille, à propos de ses efforts pour sauver une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Callum prit le temps de réfléchir. Avec Jake ou même Terry, il y serait allé franchement, à grand coup de blagues de mauvais goût et de tapes dans le dos. Avec Jane, un cadeau ou la promesse de l'accompagner faire du shopping, et l'affaire était dans le sac. Mais Oliver était d'une autre trempe, il réfléchissait beaucoup et tournait les choses dans sa tête un nombre incalculable de fois avant d'estimer en avoir saisi la substance.

Un cadeau serait inutile, à moins d'un livre rare ou encore inconnu de lui et très intéressant, mais il n'avait pas ça sous la main. Une sortie quidditch ne fonctionnerai pas non plus, Oli étant un excellant joueur sans aimer le sport plus que ça. Exclu, la sortie shopping, le partage de potin.

Il décida d'y aller au talent, et de voir comment réagirait son frère.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot, une question !**


End file.
